Misery Business
by PuRpl3EcLips3
Summary: Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now." He only went out with Karin because of her looks but that got boring after the first couple of days. What he really wanted was Haruno Sakura. A Songfic.Misery Business by Paramore.SasuSaku


**MISERY BUSINESS**

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever and I'm so excited to post it. The song is called Misery Business by Paramore. It's a great song and if you have the chance check it out. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…though, I wish I did. XD

* * *

"Saaasuke-kuuuun!!" shouted a hysterical Karin. "Where _are_ you going with that ghawd-like body of yours, love?"

Sasuke didn't need to look back to know who owned that annoying, high pitched voice that constantly fought for his attention. No. He didn't want to look back at that whore.

Yes, she had a body like an hourglass, and she was hot, but a stupid, senseless girl, who just flaunted herself with no self-respect whatsoever.

He only went out with Karin because of her looks but that got boring after the first couple of days. Damn, what he really wanted was Haruno Sakura. Now, she was as perfect as an angel, but could sting like a bee when she wanted to.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

"Uuuuggh!" sigh an exasperated Sakura.

She could fucking hear that slut Karin from across the school.

All that whore would say was "Sasuke this" "Sasuke that" "Ohhh Sasuke" It was the most irritating sound in the whole world. The sound of that bitchy voice drove her up the wall more than the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was going out with her.

Correction. The fact that Sasuke was going out with Karin bugged the hell out of her the most. Oh, it was #1 alright. Yepp…Sakura could lie to herself pretty well.

What Sakura couldn't believe was that that Friday before Sakura learned that Sasuke and Karin had hooked up the weekend after, something happened. Yeah, it wasn't a major event but Sakura thought that it would lead to something more…

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura was walking to the computer lab, because her chemistry class was doing some research, and needed the help of the most-reliable Internet.

She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a cute yellow blouse under a brown juicy jacket. She had just come back from P.E. and despite the activeness, she still looked stunning.

Sasuke was walking about 15 feet ahead of her, alone. They both had P.E. the same period but different teachers. Also, they that the same 7th period. When he reached the door of the computer lab, he stopped. Sasuke looked back into the reflection of the door window and saw Sakura. They actually locked eyes until Sakura came up right behind him and Sasuke then opened the door. Just like a gentleman, he kept it open for Sakura. But there was no "Ladies first"; obviously it's not the 16th century anymore. They walked into the computer lab together silently and don't speak to each other at all.

That whole weekend, Sakura spend thinking about Sasuke and how he had "helped" her. But on Monday, she found out that Sasuke was going out with Karin! That broke her heart…

**END FLASHBACK**

It wasn't like it had been 18 months since then, but it sure felt like it. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and she could tell Sasuke couldn't take it much longer either. The annoyed look on Sasuke's face she saw when he was "casually walking past her" on the bench told her that. Ha, he was practically sprinting for his life while that slut continued her cooing from across the lawn.

I called out "Sasuke!!"

He turned around with a surprised expression on his face.

"Come here for a minute" I said.

He shrugged and began walking towards the bench I was sitting at.

He sat down next to me "What's up?" he asked.

I looked over at Karin, who was now marching her ugly ass across the green lawn, every other step; she would get her repulsively high high-heels stuck in the grass. She was glaring daggers at us. At this, I started having a giggling fit.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked in concern. Phsaw…like he really thought I was giggling at him.

Right then and there, I made up my mind and I kissed Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh Boy It felt so good! Who would've imagined that his lips could be so soft and he could taste so sweet. The kiss was so satisfactory; it had a lot of competition with the earsplitting scream Karin let out. We looked over as she tried to run her shitty self over to us, and she tripped and fell to the ground.

And what do ya know, the sprinklers came on soaking her like she just came from a water ride. She let out more shrill and deafening screams, but we could care less. All I cared about was us and our make out session, and so did Sasuke.

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

For the next two weeks we were an item. Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura. How perfect does that sound? God, it feels so good to be with Sakura. Although that whore Karin won't let it go, like I'll even look back at her slutty face…_  
_  
_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

The night of the Spring Dance, there were so many girls trying to get to me, but I held on to Sakura, because just like me she had bastards looking at her angelic body. Those son of a bitches wouldn't give up trying to get my Sakura and the whores want me to dance with them. Some of them played the nice card; they even tried giving me drinks. Yeah right! Like I would ever drink that poison.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

HA! Those girls don't know what's coming to them. I've got Sasuke all to myself! It's not like I can't get any guy I want, yeah with this face and this body! But…Sasuke's the only one for me!

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good..._

After the dance I took Sakura home.

"You know, my parents are away on a trip, you wanna come in for awhile?"

She said it so innocently I couldn't say no. It was that or I wasn't thinking with my brain but with the bulge in my pants.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said an overly excited Naruto.

"Hi Naruto." I said back.

"Why are you wearing a turtleneck, it's like 100 degrees outside?" he questioned.

"I know why!" interrupted Ino who was standing beside me, "Sakura and Sasuke got busy after the dance last night." Ino stated in a matter of fact way.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up Baka." Hissed Sasuke.

"I can't believe it! Teme's getting laid and I'm not!" yelled a ventilating Naruto.

"Be quiet Naruto!" warned an angry Sakura.

"OH. MY. KAMI. Sakura and Sasuke aren't virgins anymore!!"

A piercing scream was heard from with in the school. Anyone could guess who that was. Karin actually died of a heart attack! After the commotion about Karin's death, another scream of pain was followed produce by a certain blabbermouth blonde.

* * *

THE END!!

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap! If you have any questions ask away! I hope you liked it. Please review!!


End file.
